The goals of this project are 1) to synthesize a family of poly(PEG-Lys) surfactants with varying backbone and side chain chemistry for adsorption to poly(DTE carbonate), 2) to explore the correlations between surface chemical composition and the chemical structure of the surfactant on the one hand and its ability to bind tightly to the polymeric surface on the other hand, and 3) to explore the effect of different surfactants on the ability of fibroblasts, osteoblast, and endothelial cell line to attach and spread in vitro over the coated surfaces. ESCA will be used to characterize the surfactant-coated polymeric substrates.